What Alan Shore almost did for Halloween
by MsDubstep
Summary: His twisted nature was being used tonight for a very special reason as he was strolling through the costume shop, looking for something to wear to the annual Halloween party. Warning: Slight slashy content.


Title: What Alan Shore almost did for Halloween

Author: Bridget Nash

Email: n/a

Permission to archive: Yes.

Fandom(s): Boston Legal

Genre (general, hetero or slash): slash

Pairing/Characters: Alan/Denny

Rating: FRT-13

Summary: His twisted nature was being used tonight for a very special reason as he was strolling through the costume shop, looking for something to wear to the annual Halloween party. Every year, he'd either shock or amuse.

Alan Shore was in a wicked mood that evening. Of course, every day he was in a wicked mood.

But his twisted nature was being used tonight for a very special reason as he was strolling through the costume shop, looking for something to wear to the annual Halloween party. Usually, he liked to make an entrance. Get himself noticed. Every year, he'd either shock or amuse. Which of course, was his goal.

He spotted a purple feather boa. He picked it up, wrapping the boa around himself, gazing into the reflection of the window. 'Nah.' Alan decided to himself. 'Purple isn't my color.'

He put the boa back and picked up another boa, this one red and with less feathers. He put it around his neck and smirked. 'This will do.' He unwrapped the boa from his neck and held on to it while he continued to browse the store. Looking at the wide variety of costumes, his mind was swirling with possibilities.

At last, he came across a lovely white ensemble along with a blonde wig, which definitely caught his eye. Alan chuckled to himself. He was definitely going to get noticed Tuesday night. He couldn't help grinning as he paid for the costumes, still ignoring the disturbed look from the clerk.

After he left, it was off to the drug store, then to a shoe store to complete his ensemble. Yes, he was so going to get noticed.

The next morning, Alan walked into work as usual, striding a bit awkwardly. 'Should have practiced a bit more…' Alan thought to himself, hoping he wouldn't trip and break his nose.

Alan walked out from the elevator and headed to Denny's office. He wanted to gauge his reaction first. Of course, that's not the first reaction he actually got. As Brad Chase passed him by, he looked absolutely appalled.

"What the hell is this?" Brad demanded. "Take that off, this a law firm, not the circus!"

"And I am grateful for that, circus folk disturb me." Alan replied with a wry smile. With that he walked off, leaving Brad only to stare in bewilderment and disgust after him.

Next stop, of course, was Denny's office. He knocked on his door.

"Come in." Denny's gruff voice called out from the back of the office. Alan entered, seeing Shirley there as well. Perfect. Two reactions for the price of one.

"Good morning Denny, Shirley." Alan greeted cheerfully. But there was no response from either Shirley or Denny for a long moment, and then….

"What in God's name is the matter with you?" Shirley demanded. "You can't come to the office dressed like Marilyn Monroe!"

"Relax." Alan reassured. "I'm trying on my Halloween costume. You know how I like to stand out."

"Well, take it off." Denny said.

"Why?" Alan asked. "Too much?"

"Yes." Shirley said immediately. But Denny looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Shirley's right. Blonde's not your color. And what is with that eye shadow, you look like a clown for God's sake. If you want to look like a woman, do it right, you know?"

Alan smiled a little. That was Denny for you. Still, Alan pouted playfully. "Well, I guess I'll be returning this then," he said, gesturing at his outfit.

"Thank you." Shirley said, giving him an annoyed look.

"But if it's any consolation, Alan, you look pretty sexy otherwise." Denny said, with a twinkle in his eye that only Alan would understand. Alan chuckled. Shirley rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go change." Alan announced. "Later."

He strolled out of his office, a bit disappointed that he didn't get the reaction that he hoped, which was nothing at all, just a shocked stare. 'Oh well.' Alan thought. 'It's back to the drawing board, I guess.'

Later that evening, he went to a different costume shop after returning the Marilyn Monroe costume at the other one.

This shop he was currently browsing didn't have as much variety as the other one, but after a few minutes, at the far end of the store, was the perfect costume. There were two of them, actually. Denny would love it, he was sure of this. Two large flamingo outfits, complete with cute rubber feet. Alan chuckled out loud.

'Perfect.'

FIN


End file.
